Tattered Feelings
by Marilsasda
Summary: Damian had hope that the batfamily would rescue him, but sees a different face instead. He decides not to talk to anyone, and the batfamily are all trying to change that by getting him to talk again. Realizing their mistakes, they try to make it up to him. Damian almost finds it hard to keep his own promise to stay silent!
1. He was trapped

Damian swore his sanity was slipping away. Maybe the hysterical laughing gave it away, or the insomnia he kept receiving constantly, but luckily enough he was still sane enough to realize that he was losing his sanity, which was pretty ironic huh? I guess being stuck in a small area with absolutely no lights or sound whatsoever for two days was enough to drive a person crazy, let's not forget to mention the Damian was handcuffed nonetheless and it was practically digging into his pale wrists.

His eyelids were so heavy... he was even seeing faces in the dark, and hearing slight whispering which was another sign that he needed communication, someone to... be there for him. If it weren't for his assassination training he had received since he was first born he was pretty sure that he would've completely lost it by now, but... even if he had lost it...it wouldn't do anything.

It wouldn't help him escape the small box he was in or nothing similar in that way. But I guess this gave him a LOT of time to think, to contemplate his life filled with misery and murder. Blood and depression and how incredibly alone he was.

No one had come to rescue him. He must have really been a pain in the arse for them or something similar to that. A big enough pain for them to leave him to die. Yeah, that must be it. He was annoying, who would want to save a brat like him? He never helped anyone, never really followed orders and... hah... what a day to be humble am I right?

A bittersweet laugh escaped Damian's mouth.

He was probably better off dying in a box slowly running out of air then dying by the hands of his family.  
They would probably kill him off sooner or later. There... really was no hope. He was going to die in the least honorable way possible, his mother would be disappointed if she saw him in this state now.

She too, would probably disown him, leave him to die like anyone else would. And at that thought a lone tear had slipped down Damian's face. Hah, what a way to die right? He would be the new Jason Todd of the family, and... he even almost seemed to understand Jason at that moment. But instead of being beaten to death he would die...in a box while being handcuffed. Or maybe the men who had kidnapped him would be merciful enough to kill him on the spot.

An uncontrollable sob escaped Damian's throat, it had hurt too much to keep it in, to keep everything in for oh so long... he started to cry, which was even more shameful. Something his Mother would rub in his face if she had seen what he was doing. At the thought he rubbed his chin against his shirt, trying his best to stop from shedding unnecessary tears.

He couldn't cry, absolutely not. It was something not even the almighty Batman would approve of right? Oh geez, he just... couldn't go on much longer like this. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep his life away rather than listen to nonexistent sound. He was even starting to imagine noises, the song Dick played over and over two days before on his mp3 player that was loud enough to burst through his headphones seethed through Damian's mind, hearing the lyrics over and over and over again. And the nagging voice of Tim was circling his head, not to mention the imaginable strange voice,"You'll never be a worthy robin to work by his side."

This was a nightmare in front of his very eyes. He was very much awake to see it too, and oh boy did he despise it. And you know what? Damian probably looked like Hell to top it all of... but... all thoughts went back to his family who he was absolutely sure wouldn't miss him if he were to die. They were so used to people dying, he would just be another unfortunate soul wouldn't he? That's what they would consider him as right? Right? If they wanted to save him they would have saved him already. But they didn't. It was too late now. They would watch him die with those stupid smiles on their faces. Laughing at how he wouldn't be able to push them around anymore.

He was going to die.

He barked a laugh.

It was all so funny, this was his end to be, and he couldn't even had predicted it even though he tried to prepare for everything, even Dick's odd tickling fits that would appear out of no where. He even prepared for a time in which Tim would say something nice to him, and he would hug him like he never had wouldn't be able to live out those plans though. Oh the bitter sweetness. Oh the agony.

An uncontrollable sob made it's way out of Damian's mouth. This was it wasn't it?

Soon enough he would go to sleep and then he would finally pass away-  
Damian cringed as he heard a lose noise, it was a gun shot, loud enough for even him to hear. He sniffed up his congested nose, feeling his lip trembling he looked up hopefully. Not even sure what to expect. It had interrupted his thoughts, and it was indeed enough to grab his attention.

He heard another gunshot, a yell, very loud bone breaking kicks, and even a snarl. Something he would actually do when attacking people. His heart began to beat faster than ever before, hope filled his veins until it hit him. That couldn't but someone trying to save him right? It could just be someone else, trying to get something or run around. But something in his heart screamed that it was his family, or at least hoped it to be.

And then came in the blinding light, he couldn't see, he was temporarily blinded by something he felt he hadn't seen in AGES. But he managed to crack one eye open slowly before staring up softly but in slight pain.

Only to see The Huntress at his aid.

"You okay kid?"

Damian's heart broke. It wasn't Batman. It wasn't Red Robin. It wasn't Nightwing. It wasn't even Batgirl or Oracle of all people. And it wasn't even The Redhood either. It was the Huntress. Someone he had come to a mutual agreement with a long time ago, and this pained him so very much. Had... everyone really forgotten about him? A tear slid down his cheek once again surprising The Huntress greatly.

"Damian? Come on, this isn't you. I've never... seen you cry before." She was almost at a lost for words, "Come on Damian, man up."

Damian gruffly wiped his eyes once The Huntress had pulled the cuffs from his hands after unlocking them, and watched as Damian looked at the world he hadn't seen for a while. This would probably be scarring for the kid. That much she knew. She stared at him, and sighed mentally. She had found him without any help, after learning that the same person she was after had a robin sealed up in the room she quickly ran to his aid, but what had hit her even harder was the fact that no one had seemed to help him earlier. Usually Batman would be on top of finding his Robin, and this... this... was just foreign to her.

She patted Damian's head, but he had slapped her hand away, attempting to stand up.  
Which he was failing to do.  
She sighed, lifted him up over her shoulder despite protests and quickly made her way out of the window and onto another building's rooftop, and what she didn't know was the horrible thoughts running around Damian's head. He had trusted his family, he had entrusted them with his secrets and his horrible deeds, and this was how it was all end. How would he ever talk to them again? Right, well, that wasn't an option. He WOULDN'T talk to them, he would rip out his vocal chords before talking to the family that had betrayed him even if he was put right in front of them. He would have rather died. Maybe it would have been better to stay with his mother.

Just maybe.

* * *

**I own nothing. Thank you DEARLY FOR READING. And yes, I do plan to continue this, and I'm also planning to put a little bit more Damian stories out there! Reviews are love my dears, helps me get pumped up to continue writing. Ah, who am I kidding, even if you didn't give me favorites or reviews I would still write.  
I'm also continuing this whether you like it or not!  
xD  
Also, forgive me for spelling and grammar errors! I want to thank Amy and my friend Alice for helping edit this out for me! Amy, encouraged me to write this, and look where I am now! **


	2. He hadn't pictured this

"You can tell me. We're family." Helena had said, putting extra emotion in the word _family. _

Damian had heard it clearly, but showed no indication of even caring. Family was such a foreign thing to him now. His once pride filled blood ties with the Al Ghuls and the Batman himself didn't matter anymore, it was just him and him only in the world Damian. Population count, 1. And that's all it would ever be really. Even if other's tried to make themselves acquainted with his world, eventually they would drive themselves mad and run away like all of the others.

Running away from their failure, Damian, too scared to even take responsibility for their creation.  
The world made him like this. They made him actually love other people for once, and he believed he was happy for some time as the people around him. But now he might as well have had been a ghost being filled with fake emotion that even he believed to be true, when it only fell to the ground and dispersed like it had never been there in the first place.

The memories of love and joy meant nothing in that one second.  
The memories of bonding with his family, deciding not to kill, and having fun with his family were all gone.  
All he could feel was pain.  
Regret.  
And one thought brimmed in his mind,  
_Am I not good enough for them? _

He was a fool for caring in the first place.

"Damian." Helena had grounded out, reminding Damian that Helena was still there trying to consult him,"Answer me. Stop staring into space."  
Damian stopped his face from giving any emotion, as he was taught to do in assassination teachings from his mother. An assassin never showed emotion, and never let his emotions break out on his face. He wouldn't talk to Helena, hell, he wouldn't talk to anyone about what had happened. Apparently they didn't care enough to save him when they had FIRST kidnapped him. Maybe no one even knew he was missing.

"Damian. Tell me what happened!" Helena shouted, she was losing her patience with Damian, and Damian knew that well. He still refused to talk though, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He SWORE to himself that he wouldn't talk to anyone even if they were once close family members to him. Besides, wouldn't they be happier with a mute robin? Someone who couldn't talk back to them?  
This could be revenge, he had thought. But maybe he just thought too much.

Damian had decided to dart his eyes up towards Helena's. Bad choice. She looked absolutely frustrated, and almost like she could strangle someone to death. Aha, which Damian knew she was fully capable of doing. But even more, the eye contact he had shared with her just seemed to add fuel to the fire lifting her hopes up that he would actually reply.

"I'm going to call Richard." Helena said softly, "Will that make you talk?"  
Damian said nothing, but a pain in his chest surged through his body upon the name of Richard. He felt... _afraid _and a tiny tinge of happiness at the same time which wasn't something he found himself proud of at all.  
"Right." Helena dug her cellphone out of a pouch, and dialed Dick's number effortlessly as if written in her memory. Then she pulled it up to her ear, waiting through familiar long tone beeps until she finally received a voice.

_"Mmmm who is it?"_

Damian could hear Dick's groggy voice perk from the phone even noting the slight slur at the end of his sentence. Never had he relied so much on his hearing then at this moment, straining his ability to it's max as Helena continued to small talk Dick. He loved hearing Dick's voice, it had a weird ring to it, and it was definitely something he had missed. B-but no way would he admit that.  
"Richard, I found a stray Robin."

The voice on the other line was silent, filling Damian with dread. He could just run away now, nothing would stop him, and he didn't want to encounter his family only to see the disappointed looks written on their faces. They would say something along the lines "what a worthless robin" leaving Damian to suffer as they turned their backs right? Right?! Damian twitched his whole body, feeling his sanity slipping away second by second.  
Until a voice ringed in him.  
_Calm down Damian. If you survive through this, you can run away later.  
_He couldn't question the voice because it was HIS voice. And his voice was sounding pretty good at the moment. He was going to listen to it, his whol brain was agreeing with him as well.  
_Right. _He had thought.

_"R-robin?" _Damian had heard Grayson stutter. He couldn't even say Damian's name. Typical. Hatred blew up in Damian's face, and Damian stood up, pacing around non-stop. Grayson was probably surprised he was still alive. So surprised he couldn't even say Damian's name and boy would he pay for that. Revenge was sounding pretty good about now.

Helena nodded, even though Dick couldn't see her do so.  
"Yeah. Robin."

_"I'll be there in a jiff. Don't let him go anywhere!"  
_"As if he would go anywhere after what I found him in-" Helena snapped her neck around, and saw Damian failing to escape through one of her windows. the first emotion she had felt wasn't anger that he was trying to run away, it was...surprise. He was trying to run away. _Damian Wayne _was trying to run away from _her _home. Did he not want to meet Richard?

She hung up on Richard, sliding the cellphone across the floor and tugging Damian backwards by waist and onto her floor. He struggled, but still managed to make noises from doing so. Helena had noted his fuming face staring straight at her, and watched in awe upon realizing that this...this was Damian. Damian acting like his actual age. It was such a odd moment that she was even tempted to find her camera.  
But she knew better. After a few minutes of waiting on the floor awkwardly, a question escaped her pink lips.

"Why were you running away?"

He gritted his teeth; darting his eyes away from her's almost as if saying, _Why do you care? What does it even matter?_  
"Oh, are you pouting baby boo?" Helena teased; throwing her hands up in the air, "What's wrong huh? Why did you try to run away. Aren't you happy you're brother is coming to save you from my claws? Are you running away from me? Or are you running away from Richard... Ah..."  
Helena had finally realized it.  
"Wait... So it this what this is all about? Family? The reason you aren't talking? What are you, mad? Of course you must be mad you aren't talking after all... and hell, I admit that I'm pretty disappointed in your brothers too for not saving you, but that's no reason to stay silent. If you just start talking everything could be a whole lot simpler."

Damian gave her a glance. He just wanted her to stop talking.

"You're making this harder on yourself. Stop doing this." She demanded, "Haven't you been tortured enough already?"

Ah. Helena had went too far. Damian started to shiver, gloom dreading over his eyes and face.  
_Enough. This is enough. I can't take it anymore. I can't take anything anymore._  
Damian zoomed his way to the door, turning the knob before Helena could even catch up to him from across the living room. He had opened it hastily, ready to make a run from it, until he was who was on the other side almost ready to knock.

"D-Damian?"

Damian stopped dead in his tracks, staring up at the taller man who's eyes were widened in shock. Damian didn't know what to say, nor what to do. Dick was hovering outside the doorway leaving no way to escape, and this slimmed Damian's chances of escaping.  
Dick loomed over Damian, almost at the verge of tears. Was he going to tell him how disappointed he was in Damian? He was, wasn't he? This was it, the moment he was waiting for. The moment Dick would- "Damian!?"

Damian was brought into a hug.  
One of those hugs of death he had presumed. The one's that would suffocate someone and even knock the wind out of them. But most of all, in a death hug, you were tricked into feeling this... welcoming feeling. This feeling of this _aching _love Damian had raging in his heart at the moment. He felt like a heater, heating up entirely by Grayson's warmth and it was so... _refreshing._ Grayson's hug even managed to create a little tear in the corner of Damian's eye.

_He had missed this. _  
_But he couldn't forgive him. E-Even if he wanted to. _

Damian pushed Dick away roughly and then _hid_ behind Helena for the first time.

The look on Dick's face pained him.  
"Damian?"

* * *

**Dick got there quickly didn't he? :3  
Hehe, yeah. Here's the second chapter. Sorry if it isn't to your liking, I honestly tried my best.  
Grammar and Spelling mistakes aren't made on purpose!  
I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, but here it is.  
**


	3. He was a fool for trusting

"Dami." Dick repeated once again, even using the nickname he gave Damian to see if he would get a reaction from him. When he had gotten no reply, he had looked up to The Huntress with a 'what's going on here' look.

"Nice to see you drop in." Helena scoffed, calmly stroking Damian's hair like the child he was. She didn't really know what was happening either, but whatever patience she had just shown towards Dick quickly disappeared as she was reminded of Damian's situation.

He was kidnapped and he wasn't talking to anyone.

Richard had better explain this to her, or else she would get really angry. She wanted to know what was going on, and not knowing anything at all was getting on her nerves. Usually she was on top of situations, but this was just... just... she couldn't even find the word to describe her emotions right now.  
But her face made her look like she was going to explode.

"Dick. Why didn't you save him?" Helena had said, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows in the process, "We aren't normal people you know. We have the potential to find kidnapped loved ones."

"I... didn't... know he was kidnapped."

Horror was plastered on Dick's face. Damian was kidnapped? What was happening here? Why didn't he know this? Why hadn't he... he didn't even get to finish his thought as he frowned.

"Was he really kidnapped?"

"YES he was kidnapped you idiot!"  
"How do you know that?"

Helena stopped and turned to look at Damian. That's right, he hadn't told her anything, she had just assumed he was kidnapped. He could have willingly ran away to a villain's base like the reckless idiot he was, and... oh boy. She didn't know anything. When she heard there was a little boy with Damian's description in the base she had infiltrated, she automatically began to think he was kidnapped.  
When was it like her to just jump to conclusions? Damian hadn't even said anything to inform her what really happened.

"Dick, did you know Damian was missing? It sounded like it over the phone."

Dick nodded; crossing his arms.  
"We had all thought he had just run away, we were pretty sure he was going to come back, so Bruce went to attend to some Justice League business and left Tim in charge. Tim then noticed it had been a day since Damian returned, and brushed it off like nothing. After day two however... he called me." Dick took a breath and then continued on, "That was when we realized Damian was missing."

Helena raised a brow.  
This definitely sounded like a kidnapping, so maybe her idea wasn't so far off that he was kidnapped. But in all reality, she really had no idea what had happened.

"We tried to find him Helena, we really did!" Dick had claimed, "But we couldn't find him! All traces of him were gone! We searched all of Gotham!"

"That... How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Do I ever lie?"  
"I could think of several times dear Richard."  
"Have you asked Damian about what had happened?"

Helena stopped abruptly, her fingers dropped from combing Damian's hair, as she turned to look at the boy behind her.  
"He won't talk to me. Maybe he'll talk to you though."  
She was sure of her words to be true, after all Dick was the closest to Damian... Well... Maybe Bruce was close to him a little too, a heck of a lot closer to him then she was... Scratch that, Bruce's distance from his own family made him distant from everyone. She was probably more close to Damian then she thought she was.

Dick had nodded, walking slowly towards Damian and even kneeling down to get to his eye level.

"Damian. What happened? Come on Dami, you can tell me. We're family."  
Damian flinched and Dick had noticed. Well, at least it was some kind of answer I guess, not much to go on though.

"...Damian."

Damian absolutely refused to talk.

"Maybe you should take him home Dick." Helena had suggested. She was tired enough as it was, now that she had thought about it, the time was 1:00 in the morning. She had stayed up way longer then she had originally planned, but hey, a family crisis can do this to you, "The Manor might give him some comfort, and even get him to talk a little."  
Helena thought it was a good idea, AND YES she knew she was saying all of this in front of Damian. But it was too late now wasn't it? Dick was here and home might be the best place for Damian right now.

"I'll even visit once a while to check up on his progress."  
_She hadn't seen the Wayne Manor in ages. _

Dick didn't complain, he agreed with The Huntress. Maybe bringing Damian home was the best thing for him at the moment, he didn't really belong in the stuffy apartment of Helena, and maybe a familiar surrounding would comfort him somewhat. With this conclusion in mind, Dick had peeled Damian off of Helena, who struggled to get out of his hold. Whatever happened to Damian to make him distrust Dick this much was absolutely mind boggling. If only Damian would just... _trust him. _

He gave a gruff nod towards Helena, signaling to her that he could take it from here. Which he did do indeed. He carried Damian to one of the cars he had borrowed from Bruce, and buckled him into the Shotgun.

After making himself acquainted with the driver's seat, he buckled himself in as well, and listened to the car roar to life. As he stepped on the pedal, he glanced toward Damian's emotionless face gazing out the window and watching Helena's apartment swipe out of view. At that, he sulked into his seat, not saying a thing the whole entire ride.

"I'm sure Titus will be happy to see you Damian." Dick said, attempting to get Damian's interest. He wasn't sure if it worked or not, but continued on, "And your cat Alfred! Won't you be excited to see them too?"

Dick listened to his reply, the sound of silence. He was now worried for Damian for Damian had never acted like this in his whole existence as Robin. I mean, he was a pretty talkative guy when he was insulting someone or saying something rude to their face. Boy would Dick give anyone anything just to hear one of Damian's sarcastic answers, which was something he had never thought he would miss.

Was Damian really kidnapped?

What had happened?

He wouldn't know until Damian started talking, and seeing that Damian wasn't talking to anyone so far he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get a answer out of him. Not at the moment anyways. Damian would talk eventually... right?

* * *

(Damian's POV)

He had looked for him? Yeah right, as if. Damian knew better than to believe his brother. To believe ANYONE. He was going solo now, and the moment he got a chance to escape he would take it! He wanted to be as far away from his family as possible. THAT CURSED WORD. FAMILY. His family had tried to use him, his so called family brainwashed him to fight crime for them and... to even bond with them which was the worst mistake he had ever made in his whole entire life.

His mother would be disappointed.

No, she is disappointed. Damian chose this stupid backstabbing family over her and... she would probably disown him on the spot. He was a shame to his blood, a shame to his heritage. There was no place for him now, and maybe he would turn into a wanderer once given the chance to escape.

He wouldn't fight crime, not like his family wanted, he would just stay in an isolated place in which there was no crime except for upon beasts of the wild jungles and forests that covered the Earth.

"_The manor might give him some comfort."_

Like heck it wouldn't. Damian now despised the place filled with so many memories. It even looked like plastic now as he pictured it in his mind. He didn't want to be in a place easily accessible to all of the family members who had betrayed them. Who had claimed to _look_ for him. They were probably all lying like the idiots they were, and were just sending him to his doom right now and right this instance.

But... Damian hated to admit it... but he highly doubted of all of these things. IN all honesty, he didn't know what to believe in anymore. What to do anymore. Why was he even here on this Earth? What purpose did he serve? He just made other's miserable and he deserved to pass away. No one would miss him.

He could finally be at peace.

No more shame for anyone.

He wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Damian glanced at Dick when he wasn't looking, examining the features he had long lost seen since what had happened. He was deep in thought or so it seemed as his eyes focused on the road and Damian admired him for that. He then snapped his gaze away the moment Dick eye's moved a centimeter and looked out of the window just in time for Dick's gaze to land on the back of his head.

"Dami..." Dick had whispered sadly.

_Stop making it so hard for me to hate you Grayson._

* * *

_**Okay guys, I plan to make the next chapter extra long. I noticed how short these last few chapters have been heh ;P  
But may you be warned it might take a while! Also, happy 4th of July for those who celebrate it! I would also like to say to all of you whether you celebrate it or not to have a great day today!  
Thank you FlamingCookies for your review! I really liked your username. I just, had to bring it up.**_

_**Thank you Marissa for your review as well! It actually kind of helped me out on this chapter /(o.o)/ I won't tell you how though, love and kisses!**_

_**SUKE THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW I HAVE EVER HAD ON THIS STORY. 3**_

_**And bats-randomness I really like your Tumblr profile LOL! xD I've been stalking you for a few days ;_; hope you don't mind. Everything is just funny guhhh, but I would also like to personally thank you for following me! I really do enjoy your reviews! ****  
**_

_**Ah that's right, I have a tumblr guys xD Same username and everything. I'll update when I'm about to update a new chapter there. (At least I plan to. No! I will! In the future of course! When chatper 4 comes out!)  
Also sending thanks to all of those who have followed this story, I thank you for all of your support!  
AND THANK YOU AMY FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER. In fact, Amy, thank you for everything you've done for me so far. I am really happy that you are here, and I would have it no other way!**_

_**Anyways. I talk too much, or wait, type too much.**_  
_**I OWN NOTHING. SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES. NONE OF THEM WERE INTENTIONAL. And thank you for sticking with me this far, I really am happy, have I mentioned that yet? AH yeah, I have xD plenty of times.  
**_

_******Thank you and have a wonderful day.**_


	4. He had a home

_"Hey kid, it's Jason. Found that guy you were looking for."  
__"You found him?"  
__"Yeah, I found him, now are you going to tell me why you were looking for him in the first place?"  
"I'll inform you on the rest Todd, but later."_

_"Alright kid, I'm not doing you any favors next time."  
"I didn't expect you to."  
_

* * *

Dick wasn't one for dragging people, dead weight wasn't exactly the best thing to have following after you on a dark night such as this. Damian though, didn't seem to mind as much as Dick while being dragged, he didn't even really care as Dick seemed to notice, but Damian was making no effort whatsoever to make it to the door of the Wayne Manor, and Dick was actually starting to get annoyed.  
"Come on Dami, work with me here. You're making this hard for me."

Damian grinned inwardly.  
_Good. _  
He did no attempt to help Dick carry himself up, but whatever. Damian wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment... right now... he just felt lazy as well as angry, and furious and... yeah... you get the picture right? Damian wasn't having a great time, but a person being dragged isn't expected to be having a fun time. Damian wasn't struggling against Dick's grip until Dick had actually knocked on the Wayne Manor's door, that was the sign that he was really serious about sending Damian home, so Damian began to struggle.  
"Wha- come on Damian!" Dick pleaded "Stop it! I don't want to have to put you on a leash! That would be embarrassing for the both of us!"

_Well you're the one who brought me here. It's all your fault!_

The door had creaked open and Damian knew it was too late. Time for a new escape plan he had concluded, but now that he thought about it his first escape plan was pretty crappy. Escape from Dick after leaving the car, right in front of the Wayne Manor no less? Big mistake. Besides, he had acted too late. I guess... his thoughts were just too jumbled to result into anything.

He just really didn't want to think at all. How many times had he told himself that? Whatever, Damian was too busy being furious with Dick and all of his brothers. He was set on making their lives miserable. He wanted them to feel guilty, to feel horrible for leaving him there. They deserved him not talking to them... okay... Damian admitted that sounded weird even in his head, but he wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment. Maybe... a nice nap?

If he could even sleep that is.

"Master Dick?"

Damian didn't want to admit it but that voice was music to his ears. He... missed Alfred. His cooking, his meddling, and even his advice. He missed a lot about him and he hated to admit it... but he even missed the Wayne Manor a little too. It just took Alfred's voice to make him realize all of this and the things he was missing while away.  
Alfred though seemed more happy to see what he was beholding in front of his eyes, but at the same time a big frown appeared on his lips.  
"Master Dick, are you dragging Damian?"  
"H-Hey, this isn't what it looks like, I-"

Alfred grabbed hold of Damian and placed the boy on his feet, then gently pushing him inside.  
Damian would stick his tongue out at Dick, but he wouldn't give him the pleasure of doing so. Instead he just let Alfred push him around, which was enough to signal Alfred that something was wrong. Especially if Damian wasn't giving him any backhanded insults. Alfred paid no mind to it, he was going to wash Damian up and make sure the kid was alright leaving Dick stuck at the door with an awe filled expression.

Alfred just stole Damian from him.

Well, I guess this gave him a chance to tell Tim what was happening, if... Tim was here. Dick decided to check the batcave first, at first only seeing the familiar bat computer and it's all mighty screens that lit up a huge part of the batcave.  
What he didn't notice though was the person in the chair; not until that person decided to call him out, fully aware that he was there.

"Dick." It acknowledged.

Dick walked up to the chair, checking out to see who this person was to confirm his suspicions, and it was indeed Tim. The boy seemed to have been glued to the screen just the way he way a few days ago when first looking for Damian.

It just showed how much he worried for the kid. Despite they're constant fighting... it was a most certainly a sight to behold.

"I found him Tim."

Tim stopped everything was doing and his hands hovered over the keyboard. They even seemed to quiver which Dick took notice of.  
"Damian?" Tim had questioned, turning his head towards Dick with hope filling up his eyes. He wanted to know, he _needed _to know what exactly Dick meant. He didn't want to have his hopes up for nothing after all.

"Yeah. Damian."

Tim's heart swelled up even causing him to stand up.  
"Where is he? I have to see him I-" Tim stopped himself. What would he even say to the kid? He hadn't planned for this. Unlike Dick, he didn't give hugs to everyone he saw right away, and... yeah. Tim wasn't the best social person around his little brother Damian. All they really did was fight after all, showing affection was the weirdest thing to show between them.

"Ah, Tim, we have to talk about Damian."

"What is there to talk about? He's here now! Let's go see him!"

"Hah... right... well..." Dick scratched his head sheepishly "He isn't exactly talking."

Tim didn't seem surprised, but he didn't exactly get what Dick was saying either.  
"What do you mean not talking?"  
"I mean... he's not talking. He won't talk to me Tim. He wouldn't even talk to Helena."

"Helena? The Huntress? Where does she fit in all of this?"

Dick almost gave himself a physical face palm. He didn't even explain anything to Tim! Duh! Maybe if he explained everything from the start... Tim would have a better understanding to what had happened... so that's exactly what he did. He shared everything from Helena's call, Damian not talking, and even the part in which Damian decided to hide behind Helena of all people when Dick had hugged him. Tim... really didn't know what to think. He hadn't said a word when Dick had explained everything to him.

Dick was now concerned.  
"You okay lil' bro?"

Dick had move his tongue around at the sound of lil' bro escaping his mouth. It sounded a little weird to say to Tim, really, even though it was very much true that Tim was his little brother.  
But through this all, Tim still was tempted to hug his little brother right when he saw him, even though it seemed Dick's attempt had failed.  
"Where is he now?" He mumbled and then continued, "No, even more importantly, are we going to call the rest of the family about this? Jason? Oracle? Dad?"

Dick inwardly sighed. Calling Bruce and talking to him about this would be the hardest thing he would do today, or maybe tomorrow if he just didn't have the energy to call his father today. If he didn't call his father, Alfred sure would have. He thought deeply before remembering he was still in a conversation with Tim.  
"I suppose we should call Bruce. Jason? Do you even have his phone number?"

Tim grinned then holding up his phone.  
"Yep, he keeps changing it but I keep finding it."

Dick sweat dropped.

"That's a little creepy don't you thin-" He stopped to hear the footsteps of his family's trusty butler Alfred walk into the room, Damian being gently pushed in front of him. Damian widened his eyes at the sight of Tim, but said nothing. Tim also didn't know what to do in the situation, he just stood there staring at Damian wondering if he was even real.

"Damian?"

How many times had Damian heard his own name that day being called out or questioned? It was getting really annoying by now, and seriously... if only he had a mute button for everyone but him.  
"Damian?" Tim Aka Red Robin repeated once again annoying Damian. Damian would have insulted him, but he wasn't going to say anything. All he did was firmly cross his arms staring blankly at Tim as if to say, _what do you want you idiot?_ But Tim didn't get the message.

"Is that really him Dick? It's true if it is... he isn't saying anything..." Tim frowned and Damian didn't really understand what was going on in the former Robin's head. Not like he cared anyways. But it wouldn't hurt to know right? Hah. Yeah.

"Why Damian?"

_Revenge. _Damian had thought to himself. _Sweet revenge on the family that left me._

"He still isn't saying anything."

_Welp captain obvious, welcome to the family._

"He isn't going to go patrolling, not while I'm around." Dick said firmly before saying, "I got oracle and the bird's of prey to patrol while we take care of Damian. We need to help him out here."

_I don't need help you FOOL! Just leave me_ be!

Tim nodded, trusting Dick's decision.  
"I'll call up Jason and... try to convince him to help us out too." Tim had settled, flipping out his phone. He was finally going to do it, call Jason on his new phone number. He dialed the number awaiting the voice leaving Dick to dread the day he opened HIS phone to call in the Batman.

Who's phone was coincidentally off.

"Didn't answer." He mumbled loud enough for Tim to hear, and Tim just gave a gruff nod before answering the voice the spoke up on his phone. He watched Alfred escort Damian away, most likely his room, and almost sighed in relief. Damian wasn't exactly making anything better. But with the whole family here things might get better right?

* * *

"Damian not speaking? That almost sounds like a hoax."

Jason walked up to the Wayne Manor, knocking on the door impatiently. Tim had somehow convinced him to be there for the family which he had left a long time ago according to him, but Tim thought otherwise and so did Dick apparently. He wasn't sure about the little hell spawn though, wait, this was all Damian's fault in the first place. If he had just started talking like the little brat he was then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have had to change his phone number again or be here in the first place.

It really just irked him that one minute he was keeping the streets safe and the next he was the son of Wayne at his front door.

"Hello? Oh master Jason."

That was one voice he never seemed to despise. It was Alfred's the man who took care of him since he was first taken in as well as all the other robins. He might as well been a Grandpa rather than a butler, and he was sure all of the other robins came to some deep understanding with one another that Alfred was the best family member anyone could ever hope for. He was pretty good on advice and need I say more?

He groaned deep inside that messed up soul of his though, this really wasn't how he wanted to spend his week. At the Wayne Manor? Hah, Batman would probably be infuriated to see him there.

"I have prepared your room Master Jason, Tim had informed me of your arrival. I am quite pleased to see you."

"Yeah well, it's nice to see you too I guess." Jason mumbled, rubbing his head with one hand and holding a bag in the other. He really should have brought more clothes, but it seemed that he didn't really plan a lot for this trip. He was only going to stay here for a day or two, he had originally thought, but that day or two stretched out for a couple of weeks. Even a month.

He would still go patrolling without a doubt, but it seemed now his heart was set at home and Damian. This was all Dick's little project after all.  
He walked in pass Alfred with extraordinary ease and took a big step before bumping into the second person he would see in his family today Dick. Dick, uh oh. Do you know what this means? This means- Dick hugged him with great love and force at the same time, almost cracking Jason's bones.

Jason was a pretty big man. Even taller than Dick. But somehow the man seemed to hug Jason with the strength of a rhino.

"Put me down!" He had demanded and soon got his desire.  
"You act exactly like Damian when I hug you." Dick claimed, eyes gleaming, "By the way Jason, I'm happy to see you."

"Yeah. Right. I'm going to my room."

"No! Wait! You have to see Damian first!"

"Why do I need to see Damian? Can't I see him later? I mean... fine... where is the little brat, I'll go knock some sense into him."  
"What?! Don't punch him or kick him! Don't do anything like that!" Dick cried, holding onto Jason's arm.

Jason was baffled.  
"I wasn't planning to, it was all just words Dick... you idiot."  
Dick let go of Jason's arm then nodding in understanding.  
"oh, I get it, right."

_Idiot._

"Right, where is he?"

"In his room, come on I'll go with you."

AND SO ONWARDS THEY WENT TO DAMIAN'S ROOM! This adventure was packed full! They had to walk through an army of cats long since pushed out of Damian's room and then they even had to pass the endless rooms of despair that were either never used or never entered from some strange odd mysterious reason. Jason had claimed they needed a map, but Dick simply shook his head knowing fully well that Jason wasn't being serious in the least bit.  
"Yeah, here we are." Dick whispered as he gently creaked Damian's door open, searching for a lone figure. He saw Titus, that big dog was impossible not to notice, but then he noticed Damian curled up next to the great Dane and felt jealous immediately.

"If only he would curl up to me like that!" Dick whined.

"Shush. You're going to wake him! The last thing we need a grouchy robin." Jason muttered before grabbing Dick by the collar and dragging him away from the door, then closing it, "He needs some serious work."

"You know that by what? Him sleeping?"  
"No, I'm just basing this off of what you guys said to me. If he indeed isn't talking I'm pretty sure there's a reason Dick, and he won't share that reason unless something clicks for him."

Dick held his finger up.  
"GENIUS JASON. We shall have breakfast together in the morning! That'll probably help!"

"I didn't even mention anything about breakfast, how did you even get breakfast out of that sentence?"

"And then we'll watch movies with him!"

"Are you even listening to me Dick?"

"So popcorn is now on our checklist, we must get popcorn. No movie is complete without popcorn."

Jason gave up and waved himself away with the flick of his hand and strode to his room with awesomeness plastered all over him. This was going to be a long week, and just wait until the big bad bat came, things would become even more disastrous.

* * *

_"Hello mother."  
__"Hello my beloved."  
__  
"Tell me where he is, he deserves to die! How dare you send him to attack one of my family members! I'm not happy with you or any of the Al Ghuls at all!"_

_"I would tell you, if you leave that family of yours and come back with me darling."_

_"No! Why would I after all of that?"_

_"Ah... I was afraid to hear that. Men tie him up."_

* * *

**Welp guys, that's all folks!  
****For this chapter that is.  
Welcome to the land of Damian which will continue in the next chapter WOOT! Don't worry, some bromance is coming. Grammar and Spelling mistakes weren't intentional and I own nothing! Not Damian, not anyone in this story ;_; **

**Jason and Tim have just joined the picture. I plan to bring in Bruce much later, probably we he's done with all of his Justice League stuff in this fanfiction. -  
Alfred, you lovable butler you. I plan to also bring in some guest stars too later on. And don't worry I didn't forget about Helena already T_T she's still here. I mean, it all started out with her.**


	5. He tried to escape

"Where's the cereal. How could we possibly run out of cereal." Jason fumed then slamming the cupboard he was looking in earlier. It was obvious that he was in a bad mood, and now he was just finding some reason to be angry.  
Dick took notice of this of course and did his best to try and calm him down.

"Alfred said he'll get more Jason!" Dick cheered before grabbing a spatula, flipping it into the air towards Jason. Jason, like the natural he was, caught it without even looking at it and then growled," Explain this Dick."

"You can cook the eggs."

"I don't have time for this." Jason claimed, throwing the spatula back at Dick. Dick caught it with ease and twirled it around in his hand like a baton.  
"We aren't doing this for you Jason." Dick stated throwing the spatula back at Jason.

Jason let it fall to the ground.

"Guys, stop playing catch." Tim intervened, picking up the spatula from the floor. He sighed and put it into the sink before grabbing another spatula from it's drawer.  
"I'll cook the eggs. Now stop whining and wake Damian up."

Dick patted Tim on the back.  
"Counting on you brother! Don't burn it or anything!"

Tim scoffed.

"You're the one who burns food Dick."

"I don't burn food! You've tasted my cooking before! I only burnt a couple of foods in my lifetime and it was all because I didn't read the recipe! I'm sure you've done the same before too!"  
Tim furrowed his eyebrows and shooed Dick and Jason.  
"Go away you meddling brothers, trying to cook here. Go wake up the little demon, I'm sure he deserves way more attention then I do."

Dick was about to say something along the lines of, _you're our brother too! You need as much attention as Damian! _But Jason made had said something similar to Dick's thoughts first.  
"Hah, Kid, you saying that is just going to make us pay attention to you more."  
Tim blushed and stuttered," W-What! I can take care of myself thank you very much! In fact I think YOU deserve some attention Jason!"

Jason took a step back and held his hands over his head.  
"Wow Tim, I don't exactly need any love."

Dick now was going to make himself known in this conversation by draping his arms around both men and pulling them close.  
"You all are very special to me and deserve equal amount of attention. Tim? You're one heck of a brother and I'm glad you walked into my life, thank you for all of the things you've done for me. And Jason, just because you've distanced yourself from our family doesn't mean you aren't apart of it. And Damian, he's a part of our family too and right now he's having some problems and we need to help him out like how we've always helped each other out in the darkest of times."

The room was quiet, Tim watched the eggs sizzle and made no attempt to save them. He was too taken into the moment, Jason on the other hand… well… now that Tim took a look at him, Jason seemed at a loss of words, almost in deep thought.  
"Let's go get the little punk then." Jason mumbled, making his way out of Dick's hold and tucking his hands into his pockets.

Dick nodded and unwrapped his other arm from Tim's shoulders and gave Tim a reassuring smile before following after Jason. They were going to wake up Damian, wake him up from his living nightmare, and show him what family really is.

* * *

Damian had missed Titus, he had realized that when he woke up due to his constant annoying licking. Damian pushed the dog's snout away from his face and groaned, then pulling the sheets over his head. Titus was having none of this though and began to nudge Damian and even managed to move him slightly across the bed.

Damian shot up in a sitting position, then scowling. Damian said nothing though, afraid that if he were to scold Titus he would be heard by his brothers and he would hear no end of it. So instead he let out a simple sigh and patted the dog simply on the head.

_I missed you Titus, _was all Damian really wanted to say, but… he couldn't. He had sworn to himself he wouldn't speak again, not… not when all of that happened. He remembered the last days events quite clearly, The Huntress, Dick, and coming back to this dreaded place he called home.

What was he going to do now?  
_Escape _was his first thought, he turned his head towards his window and thought about how much it would hurt climbing out that window and falling down a story. It wasn't the best idea but he was an assassin, he had experience with these kind of things. Escaping through a window was no exception, he had done it before he could do it again.

He stood up, opened the window and-

"Kid."

Ahhh this was going to happen whether he liked it or not huh? He should have planned more carefully, he usually made genius plans! This plan was one of the most idiotic plan he had ever made! He was a fool and a disgrace to both sides of his family. What could make this day any worse?  
Damian knew the owner of the voice but didn't turn around to acknowledge the person. He simply stuck one of his legs out of the window hoping that maybe he could escape even if someone was behind him, but to no avail he felt someone lift him up from under the shoulders and pulled him back in leg and all.

"Do you think you can just run away without even saying anything? Do you know what trouble everyone's been through in just searching for you? I would slap you Damian if I didn't decide to be nice today."  
Damian groaned inwardly. _Just put me down Jason, I need no pity from you. Neither do I need a lecture on family._

"Damian..." Dick whispered behind Jason. Dick was honestly a little shocked by this, Damian trying to escape was nothing new, but to catch him in the act... right after he had been kidnapped no less... this was just stupid and it was getting out of hand. Dick had decided it was time for Damian to be watched at all times and in all things in all places. Who knew what the kid could do alone just with a pair of scissors.

Jason frowned and narrowed his eyes as he decided to carry Damian to the dining hall, making sure the little brat wouldn't escape him. He flung Damian over his shoulder with no effort whatsoever and made his way pass Dick and into the hallway.  
Dick closed the window first, deciding whether or not he should just glue it shut. He sighed, then followed after Jason.

Soon enough they were in the kitchen again and Damian was sat down in a chair forcefully by a grouchy Jason, who then sat across from Damian, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up on the table.  
Dick of course said something about that, so Jason mumbled something under his breath before taking his feet off.

"Damian tried to escape today Tim." Jason thought Tim should know. Tim didn't seem as surprised as Jason had pictured him to be in his mind, but Tim did turn around to give Damian one hard long look.  
"Well, looks like at least some part of the old Damian is in there. Isn't this a good sign?"  
"He tried to _run away._ And we're trying to help him here! Running away doesn't really help anyone."

Tim shrugged.  
"Okay then Jason, why don't you just keep an eye on him 24/7?"  
Dick then pipped in," Or we could all watch over him and take turns! I think it's a brilliant plan."

Jason looked a little skeptical.

"What? Seriously? You guys are going for this?"  
"C'mon Jason."

They had almost forgot Damian was even there and Damian took this to his advantage by slowly slipping off his chair and-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Damian looked at Dick, the owner of that voice. Damian wanted to say something to the idiot like, _I'm going to use the restroom _when he actually meant that he was going to escape from his own family. He had opened his mouth slightly out of pure habit as if he were about to talk, but then quickly shut it. No way. He wasn't going to talk no matter what.

"You should probably tell us where you're going." Jason mused, then leaning in. He had noticed everything as well did the rest of the batfamily members. Damian's attempt to keep his talk and whine in would not last long Jason had assumed. They were going to make him talk with all the loving he absolutely hated to receive from his family all the time.

"Eggs are ready and the toast too."

Jason brimmed.  
"Toast?"  
"Yeah toast, why?"  
"Nothing I just... like bread." Jason mumbled, fumbling with his fingers.

Damian was truly thankful to Tim that he intervened and changed the question. It wasn't on purpose, he knew that, but it was still nice for everyone to stop talking about HIM. He wasn't used to all of the attention and was a bit happy that they were all now focused on something more important. Breakfast. Damian was taught that Breakfast was an important meal of the day, though he new fairly well that he could go his whole life without eating breakfast, but the smell of a delightful breakfast wasn't going to let that happen any time soon.

* * *

**Hey guyyss it's me Marilll and here's the next chapter! I'm afraid that after this Sunday I'll be gone for a week because I'm to a girl's camp, but I promise to write the next story the whole time I'm there in my notebook. I do need to practice writing after all, I've almost forgotten what it's like to write with a pencil which is actually kind of sad because it's what I started out with.**

**so anyways, yayyy Damian sitting with his family! But trying to escape? What's the meaning of this? *gasp*!  
What will be in the next chapter?  
Bonding.  
Ohhhh Yeahhhh that's right.  
I feel like a little weirdo now. Thanks me and my YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS I AM SO HAPPY.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	6. His father seems to be the problem

"What about Frozen?"  
"What? No! I'm so freaking tired of that LET IT GO song." Jason shouted quickly dismissing Tim's idea, "we've got to watch a classic like Oliver's company! Damian likes dogs after all right Damian? I'll take the silence as a yes."

Jason and Tim both looked at Dick for some advice and Dick had a big cheeky smile on his face. That was enough to tell Damian that he had something up his sleeve and… yes. Dick's plans weren't always the best of plans.

"We're going to watch Godzilla vs Mothra first. It's a classic and it is freaking awesome, I'm sure Damian will like it."  
Jason barked a laugh; He turned to Damian with a smile quite similar to Dick's smile but with his own spazz added to it.

"I agree with Dick. Just this once though."  
"Right right." Tim mumbled with a roll of his eyes, "Well pop the DVD in then."

"Yessssss! This is great! We're going to have so much fun Damian!"

Dick somehow managed to push Damian on the couch next to him and completely ignored his glare and scowl upon the familiar Japanese monster movie music turning on. He motioned towards Jason to hand the popcorn which was just given to second Robin by Alfred earlier, and Jason had reluctantly handed him the popcorn.  
"Save some for me. Don't gobble it all up."  
"They're always will be some left for you Jason." Dick mused and Jason didn't press the matter any further, satisfied with the answer for the moment.

Damian gestured the popcorn towards Damian as if asking if he wanted any popcorn. Damian said nothing and did nothing therefore he was surprised to find Dick grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into Damian's mouth.

Jason and Tim snickered. Well, Tim didn't snicker, but Damian swore he could see a hidden smile on the face of his brother. He mentally cursed, spitting out pieces of popcorn and accidentally swallowing a few without chewing.  
_What was that for you idiot!? Oh man, I am going to stab you ten times over Grayson!_

"If you have anything to complain about Damian you should do it now." Jason claimed pressing the play button on the remote.  
Damian was going to by no means continue staying mute. Stupid actions like stuffing popcorn in his mouth wasn't going to make him speak again.

Damian watched on nevertheless on the bright big TV screen sitting in front of him. He watched Godzilla the king of all monsters trying to destroy Mothra's egg and Mothra was now mad. Mothra was spewing poison on him like it was nothing and even created a gust of wind to force Godzilla back.  
That first thought that came to Damian's mind was something along the lines of _this isn't real. None of this is real._ But as he watched on he leaned in forward without noticing and watched the two monsters fight each other in awe. This was…. Awesome! He wanted to watch more!

"Aw man, can't believe it's already over." Dick groaned realizing that maybe he ate too much popcorn. His stomach was screaming at all of the corn kettles and butter and then he looked at Jason who looked as equally as sick, "I think that after such a long movie I'll take a nap."

Dick leaned against Damian teasingly.  
"With Damian as my pillow."  
Jason scrunched his nose up in disgust and inched away from his two brothers.  
"Why don't you just go take a nap in your room Dick. I don't think any of us are really appreciating this loving scene right now."

Tim scratched his head.  
"I'll watch over Damian." He volunteered, "You guys can go do something else. I'll take him out for sushi or something."  
"Take him out?" Dick stiffened , "but is he even ready to leave the house?"

"Would you want to be cooped up in this house if you were Damian?"  
"No, but it's safe here. Safer then the cruel streets of Gotham."  
"We could ask Damian for his opinion." Jason suggested then turning his head towards the little tike, a mischievous grin was hidden in the false smile of his. Damian simply stared at the man, making both of the male batfamily members uncomfortable. Then both of them averted their eyes from each other at once and Jason said a simple _never mind_before Tim and Dick started to argue again.

It was until Damian had stood up abruptly that everyone had stopped talking. Their eyes were set on Damian watching him closely, hoping for him to say something rude or if possible maybe something even nice. But Damian only stared at them, a tic mark was forming on his head, and he just stormed of into his room in a fury.

"Why is he angry?"

"Looks like a mood swing to me." Jason grumbled before rubbing his neck, "But since he's gone, let's plan out what we should do with him."

"Jason, planning?" Tim scoffed "You can't go one conversation without becoming a hot head."  
"HEY! I TAKE OF- Oh... ah... just shut up you idiot!"  
"Hey guys come on now. I have an idea, why don't we all take turns taking Damian out? How's that?" Dick suggested "Alfred can even join in."

"Wait so you're going to leave me with that demon brat all by myself? Oh man this is going to be a pain."

"I'm more concerned about how Bruce is going to react."

The room fell silent.

"He's not going to like this." Tim admitted and at just the thought of his father he could imagine the anger on the man's face. No doubt the man would find out what exactly was happening the first moment he came back, and he would also search for Damian's kidnappers.  
But upon the thought of Damian's kidnappers Tim had realized they never really looked into it, they were too concerned with Damian's welfare at the moment and how to deal with his sudden change of character.

The least they could do was avenge their baby brother. No one messes with Damian and get's away with it.

"Right..." Dick agreed "He'll look into this right away and I doubt he'll even let Damian step out of the house. Patrol for little D is a big no no."

"I'll contact Barbara." Tim stated "And I'll ask her to contact him."

_This better be worth it._

* * *

**Answer to Marissa: Yes, you'll find him interacting with batcow, titus, and Alfred the cat later on.  
**  
**I OWN NOTHING.  
****I'LL TRY TO SUBMIT MORE OFTEN.**


	7. His brother Jason

Talia silently flipped a few strands of her hair over her shoulder and Bruce noticed the way she smiled at him. He never saw her smile but when she did it was just _beautiful. _For that single moment he had forgotten how she was an assassin that killed people and had pictured the two together with Damian as a loving family but that would never come he mentally concluded. She had her differences and so did he. It was also probably better to keep Damian away from her as well because he didn't need to suffer anymore and she had wrecked his family far enough.

She was too much to deal with and she had drugged him to sleep with her too. She wasn't exactly the person Bruce would run to in case of danger. In fact he would try to keep as much distance as possible.

It was the best for both of them. It would be better if she had tried to stop seducing him period.

"My love." She Acknowledged before turning her head over her shoulder as if someone was following her... but maybe it was just out of pure habit. One could never be too cautious when you're the daughter of an Al Ghul after all, but who would dare mess with her in the first place? "How is Damian?"  
"I don't know." He whispered. He felt so weak at the moment, not even knowing the whereabouts of his son "I thought you would know."

He expected her to grow angry when she learned that Bruce had lost their son but she showed some odd patience that she drew out of who knows where. It was hard to tell what she was thinking with her lips in a straight thin line, and her eyes examining the Batman ever so calmly like a hawk. He waited for her answer in the moment of silence wishing that she would just speak up. Of course it sounded like she didn't know where he was but he had to try right? He had walked straight to her instead of returning home from the League, she had to at least give him _something _before he walked home empty handed.

"I thought he was home with you." She said carefully. He didn't find any anger in her voice and he knew, he just _knew, _something was wrong. He couldn't help but furrow his brows, a scowl formed on his lips, and he drawled out in a threatening voice,"_Where is he Talia._ He's been missing for a week."

"I don't have him." She grounded out "Maybe you should check your phone Bruce."

Bruce didn't know where she was getting at, but reluctantly he pulled out his phone and turned it on. Almost immediately did numerous missed calls pop up on his screens. A couple from Dick and a million from Barbara. He looked up to the woman that had decided to meet up with him when he had called her and she nodded.

He clicked on Barbara's phone number and brought the phone up to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

Now there was a voice he would never grow tired of.

_"Bruce is that really you?"_

"Yeah. It's me."

_"I've been trying to reach you for days Bruce! We've found Damian!"_

Bruce widened his eyes before glancing to Talia only to realize she wasn't there anymore. How. Did. She. Know? He almost cried out in frustration like the worried father he was, but he didn't want to lose his composure in front of Barbara. Not her.

"What?" Bruce questioned knowing that Barbara would probably repeat how they found Damian. He just wanted to hear that his son was back again. He had been neglecting him for a while and he felt freaking guilty for ever ignoring the boy in the middle of his work. Damian never complained though and Bruce had never thought that there was something wrong.  
But there was. He had noticed it in Damian a day before he went to the justice league and a day before he had learned that Damian was kidnapped.

Damian was acting strange and now that he was reminded of Damian's strange behavior he felt guilty for not noticing before.

_"I said we found Damian, now come home you big goof!"_

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Jason busted through Damian's door and grabbed hold of Damian's wrist pulling him off the bed. He did nothing to help Damian get up but watched while declaring,"We're going out! Seems like I was volunteered to be the first to take you out. Tim didn't seem all that glad if it makes you feel any better. I know how much you hate his guts."

_No you don't. _Damian sneered in his inner thoughts. His physical being on the other hand was standing up and wiping off the invisible dust on his pants then turning to look at Jason with a not very happy expression on his face. Jason didn't know him. No one really knew him. How dare they all claim they knew him.  
"C'mon." Jason ordered before dangling his motorcycle's keys in his hand "We're going out for a ride."

A ride was the last thing Damian wanted to go on. He just wanted to stay in his room until his little depression passed and until all hope was lost and his brothers would just give up on him. So he gave Jason a fight as he struggled to escape the man's grip while he dragged Damian out of the room.  
_None of that's true _a thought popped up in Damian's head and Damian couldn't seem to push it away _I want them to care. I want them to help me. __**Don't leave me alone.**_

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not~" Jason sung before escaping to the garage and finding his bike among the many fancy sport cars and plain out expensive cars that seemed to have been worth a huge amount of cash. Jason's bike on the other hand was more modest and it didn't really drag attention to itself which was unlike the Jason Damian knew.

He was picked up and placed on the motorcycle before Jason swung one leg over the side with a big smile on his face. It was obvious that the man was happy to be with his beloved motorcycle again, but Damian couldn't say much to that. Not that he had anything to say at all, he was putting up the mute act remember?

Jason had tossed Damian ear plugs and a helmet before the motorcycle roared to life. Jason beamed and drove the motorcycle out of the garage and passed through the gate that Alfred had opened for him as requested and was soon closed after the two as they zoomed off into the distance. The Wayne Manor steadily disappeared behind them and Damian felt an eternal longing to be back home.

But what nonsense was he thinking of?  
Gotham was his home. It wasn't much and it needed some cleaning up but he was connected to it. When would the pieces of trash be thoroughly cleaned up?

Damian listened to the noise of the motorcycle's motor at each red light, and he watched the road move beneath the vehicle's wheels in a frenzy. He also had time to watch Jason's back which wasn't something he would usually do in his past time, but reluctantly he felt himself wrapping his arms around Jason's waist as if he would fall off any second.

He swore he heard a "About time" escape from Jason's lips but he ignored it just because he was stubborn like that.

Damian was so small compared to Jason. But what did he expect? The man was older than him and yeah! One day... he would be taller than him. He would be taller than all of his brothers and they would marvel at how grown he had well... grown! He would rub it in too and watch all of his brothers joke around with him.  
Dick would probably be older than and Jason too. He would see their lives pass by... and... his father's too... He would be left alone. Alfred wouldn't be there for him and neither would Tim. Why did the future seem to be steadily making it's way into Damian's head? He didn't want anyone to grow up. HE didn't want to grow up.

He watched Jason's figure as it fidgeted to a more comfortable posture and examined the back of his head which was covered by a helmet.

Jason had better not share this experience with anyone. It was too embarrassing.

When Jason had come to a stop Damian looked up only to see Gotham as it was, dirty and disgusting. But the sky was so much more, especially as sudden fireworks rocketed into the sky and boomed as loudly as they could to show their excitement. Jason nudged Damian and proclaimed,"This is what I wanted to show you little brat. It's not everyday you see fireworks in Gotham."

_Why __were they shooting fireworks anyways? Was it some special occasion? Some rich person's birthday somewhere?_

Damian watched as people opened their windows and poked their heads out to watch the scene above them in awe, and some people even dared to step out of their homes to see the world as it was. Dangerous but beautiful. Such a bittersweet city everyone lived in. Who would even live here?

"Fireworks?" Someone whispered to their companion and Damian had realized that no one else seemed to know where the fireworks were coming from either so he simply gave Jason a hard look through his helmet.  
_Jason _he mused to himself. It had to be him. Luckily for him though no one seemed to be calling the cops on the mysterious appearing fireworks.

"Let's scram kid, I bought some sparklers for us."

Jason started the bike without a warning and pulled out of the streets of Gotham and pulled up to a hidden green spot near the manor within minutes of driving. He pulled himself off of his beloved two wheeled device and helped Damian off even though Damian was fully capable of helping himself off. This was _too _much attention from Jason and it was getting awkward... but Jason didn't seem to mind.

"Here." Jason pushed a package of sparklers into Damian's arms and opened his own bag, "I brought a lighter so we can light Twenty at a time."

_Which is not advised._

Jason brought out his lighter and sparked a few of his own and handed it to Damian without realizing that he had just GIVEN Damian his own bag and he was just handing him even more sparklers that happened to be in his bag. Damian took it anyways appreciating the thought (though he'll never admit it) and squatted down watching sparks fall to the ground.

"So anyways kid, thought I should talk to you about a few things." Jason put out, "Don't worry I won't pester you about the whole mute thing. Just wanted to tell you that everyone's worrying and you should just wake up... Start insulting me so I can punch you. That'll make me happy."  
Damian scowled.  
"Your face is going to get stuck like that." Jason teased bringing a sparkler higher up above the ground.

_This is a nice moment._

* * *

"Oh Jason welcome back! And wh- Ah. I see."

Jason walked past Dick with a sleeping Damian who was stiff in Jason's arms. It was almost as if he knew he was being carried in his sleep and he didn't seem to be relaxing anytime soon.  
"He fell asleep." Jason grumbled "We were just getting to the good part too."  
"Good part of what? What did you guys do?"

"None of your business. Maybe Damian can tell you when he decides to start talking."

"Right right, well night Jason."

"Night Dick."

_Night Damian._

* * *

**Nicee guys. Well, I tried being mute for a day, I couldn't even last a couple of hours without smiling and talking. It was just so HARD. Damian really has a lot of willpower just to prevent himself from talking. (HE could even become a Green Lantern if a ring could deal with him. Joking xD. Damian a Green Lantern? That would be something.)**

**Hng. I'm so tired. So far my schedule has been just submit a chapter every week and on a random day, but I'll try to get into the groove of submitting TWO times a week and I'll see how it goes. Don't be surprised if you don't see two chapters every week. My birthday is on Saturday and my father is telling me he's going to buy me a huge Godzilla toy that's pretty tall, I can't wait ohohoho X3**

**Anyways guys thanks for watching me this far it's really nice to know that there are some people who are actually interested in this story. Now I've noticed that Jason and Damian seem to be a little out of character in this chapter and I apologize. We'll just have to see how this all plays out but I'll stay as close as I can to them being in character. Do not worryyy! **

**I OWN NOTHING.  
Grammar and spelling mistakes are not intended.  
And um... have a nice day!**


	8. His window is his escape route

"Pizza cake sounds disgusting." Stephanie quipped; she set out all of the ingredients needed for cake making on the counter in which both she and Timothy stood next to and let's not forget Damian sitting at the counter grouchily. Some things never change. But still, Timothy could not seem to understand why Stephanie suddenly brought up Pizza cake. That did sound disgusting and no one suggested on making it... was she just trying to start a conversation?  
"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Tim questioned "I mean I enjoy baking with you and all but..."

Stephanie scoffed and put both hands on her hips before dramatically speaking," Helena and Jason said they would patrol tonight, besides I think Damian could use a female's touch."  
Tim shrugged, not wanting to disagree and getting punched in the stomach during the process, he gestured towards the ingredients then saying, "Alright then, what's first?"  
"Okay first, we drag Damian's butt over here so he can help us."  
"I don't think Damian is a great baker."  
"That's fine, he'll have us to help him." She reassured before turning her head and motioning Damian to come over. He stood up and did as was suggested by her body language and approached her, not wanting to really deal with any trouble or angry Stephanies at the moment. As soon as this was over, he would zoom to his room and make an escape plan. This time, it would work.

"And you guys are baking without me?"

Tim turned to see Dick in his Nightwing outfit standing behind the three looking disappointed.  
"Ah. So you were patrolling too? I thought you weren't going to patrol with Damian's condition and all."  
_I'm right here dimwit _Damian wanted to remind him.

"Gotham can't go unattended. It's chaotic all the time." Dick said with a yawn soon following after his statement "So what are you making? Looks like cake, you have to let me help."

"You should get some sleep Dick."  
"You should let me help Tim."  
"Yeah, let him help Tim." Stephanie piped in, looking more happy by the minute. She seemed pleased to be surrounded by her family (Not related by blood of course)

Tim stared at Stephanie with eyes that yelled _but it was my turn to have some alone time with Damian and you!_ But it wasn't working with her and she simply ignored it. Pleading eyes would not interrupt her wonderful family time that she rarely had.  
"Alright Damian and Tim you guys can be in charge of mixing the dry ingredients and Dick and I will mix the wet ingredients."  
"Sounds dirty already." Tim teased and Stephanie slapped him across the head.  
"Shut up."

"Ouch."

Tim grabbed the ingredients he needed, a spoon, and a bowl. He automatically without thinking began handing Damian the ingredients to measure and in no time Damian began to pour them into the bowl while looking like an angry dog tied to it's leash.  
It was progress.  
Tim began stirring and was done in about Fifteen minutes. (Hey, he was slow okay?)

"Done." Tim stated handing the bowl over to Stephanie and she nodded slowly before carefully taking a bowl from Dick and pouring it together and then mixing them quickly.  
"Hahh this was easy with Four people." She observed before digging out all the mix and putting it into a cake pan. She looked genuinely happy and everyone just marveled at her positivity.  
"Hm... What did you think about this Damian?"

Damian was a quiet person. Well, now he was, but what came out of his mouth was something he had realized was the greatest mistake he had made that whole day. In fact he was angry at himself for making so many mistakes. He was failing himself and lowering his guard and it was just so upsetting that he couldn't even keep one promise with himself. He wasn't acting like himself either and he just... he didn't know what to do or what to think about at that moment. He just wanted to escape to Metropolis or something to hide in a dark corner where no one would find him, and he just wanted to die there.  
But thinking that wasn't exactly him either.  
Why was he being so depressed? Was this his hormones speaking? He was almost a teenager after all and-... all in all he hated this and he just wanted to explode.

"tt"

The looks he got from his family was also very upsetting. It was just a reminder that he had just let a habit escape his throat and now it was just going to ring in their ears for the rest of their lives and they would pester him about it forever. He regretted it. That wasn't a doubt.

"Damian? Did... you say something?" Dick had asked even though Damian knew HE knew the answer to that question. Why did he have to act so stupid around Damian? He knew he was more intelligent then that.

Damian was not pleased.

"He totally said something!" Stephanie said excitedly before nudging Damian "Say it again Damian!"

Damian turned away from her in shame and trudged slowly to his room in depression. Of course this had to happen to him. His change of character hi-... Okay he was just going to have to change all of that. Is this what happens to everyone after they have traumatic experiences?

The box.  
The kidnapping.  
Helena.  
His mother.

All very depressing things to think about at the moment.

He collapsed on his bed, hoping just to disappear.  
His heart was so heavy in his chest, it felt like it just might tear it's way out and attack people with a knife. His feelings on the other hand would just kill everyone once they were released and then float away like nothing happened.

Why did this have to happen to him?  
Why?  
why why why why why?  
Not only was he angry at himself he was angry at the world. He was angry at his family. How dare they think he was just 'okay' and that they would 'fix' him like some broken bench in a park. He was nothing like a broken bench he didn't need fixing, why couldn't everyone just leave him alone. Why couldn't he just make up his mind and escape? He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do anything. He closed his eyes refraining the tears from escaping.

This wasn't him.

Who was he in the first place?  
Where was the Damian everyone knew and talked about all the time?  
And why would anyone even care about someone as rude as this person they claimed to be apart of their family?

He stood up and opened the window staring down at the ground and deciding that tonight would be the night he would escape. He would run out and find his kidnappers himself. He would then, after brutally destroying them, run away across country and hope that no one would look for him. He didn't need anyone's concern, he was just making it worse both him and everyone else.

"Damian!"

He looked behind him, Dick held his hand out towards Damian with a desperate plea for him to grab it. Damian smiled softly. This was the brother he knew and he would be better without him. He would be better without a little brother to fix.  
(Wow, did Damian just smile? This is getting so complicated, he thinks that he probably needs to get his personality back into order.)  
"Sorry." Damian mumbled before jumping out the window and disappearing into the abyss, leaving Dick broken hearted and leaning out the window to catch sight of his fleeing brother.

"Why Damian?"

* * *

Bruce saw his hometown, the place he was raised in, and couldn't hide his feelings of joy.  
It was good to be home.

* * *

**Damian doesn't even understand himself and there's a reason for this /cough/. Let's just say... he isn't causing this himself.  
Sheesh I really need to work on my writing style, I feel like there's a lot I can approve on and yeah!**

Guys, my computer broke, so I've been stealing my brother's tablet and yeah... you get the picture. I also have been trying to text out some stories on my phone but gosh is that hard. It takes forever. With just two thumbs involved after all. I have to annoy my brother to get his tablet...  
I own nothing. Of course.

Damian why u run?

(BATRANDOMNESS YOU ARE GENIUS. I could imagine writing a fanfiction in which all of the batfamily are lanterns but at the same time I don't feel I would be capable to write such a thing. Well, maybe I could if I tried and put my time into it like I'm doing with a certain other story I'm doing which is in progress... So far I've just been testing out different writing styles and so far I'm not pleased with the one I'm using at the moment. Short novel writing styles are the one's I'm trying to reach at the moment. Does that make sense? Whatever... guh.)  



	9. I Walk an Empty Road

They were trying to help him.  
Dick felt that he should have just swooped Damian up in his arms the moment he saw him jump out of the window... but it was too late now. Instead he had held out his hand for Damian to take... huge mistake.  
_Didn't he trust him enough to take his hand?  
_Dick was angry with both himself and with Damian. He had just let his unstable brother escape when he was in no condition to even leave the house yet. Besides he was KIDNAPPED for heavens sake! When he found Damian, he would nail his brother's window tight shut and... hopefully Damian would be alright.  
He needed to tell his brothers about this. Not to mention Helena, Barbara, Cass, and Stephanie. They could probably help this whole situation too... it sounded like a plan.

"We'll get him back."

* * *

Damian hadn't even put on his shoes.

It wasn't like him to not have a plan for these sort of things but it was just so _hard to think._ It almost felt like a huge headache and... now that he finally focused on something other than the mess around him, he did indeed have a headache, and his chest was burning.  
Something was happening to him.  
He recalls all of his feelings that he couldn't control earlier and how hard it was to keep his poker face on. Even being mute was hard; he slipped up when baking with Steph and Tim. He should have known better but now he concludes that even if he did know better it didn't change anything because something was **_wrong _**with him.

Uncontrollable emotions. Difficulty thinking. Something was in his system and he needed to get it out.  
He doesn't remember having something inserted inside of him when he was kidnapped but he had no doubt that it could have happened. He was to blame for being so stupid. To actually think his mother would want to see him in the first place to talk about his father, of course not, she just wanted to indoctrinate him so he could be at her side again.  
His mother was the cause of all of this.

Damian Wayne- Aka- Robin, was pretty confident in his skills as a born bred assassin with Bruce Wayne's blood and Talia's surging through his veins. He also was confident in his footing but now... he wasn't so sure. He seemed to be stumbling everywhere as he ran away from the manor and he was failing to do anything stealthily. (not like stealth really mattered anymore. He just needed to reach Gotham so he could hide.) It just made him so... ANGRY, but maybe that was just a side effect of what ever was in him.

...He couldn't even _trust_ _himself_ anymore.

If only he hadn't slipped out that day to see his mother. He never anticipated her to have her league of assassins chase him and knock him out for her own pleasure. He was his own person, he didn't need his mother anymore, but she begged to differ.  
Damian sneered.  
As much as he hated her he couldn't stop loving her. She was his mother. His mom. The woman who taught him many valuable lessons and cared for him when others could not. If anything happened to her he would be depressed without a doubt... but... this was just going to far.  
Why would she do this to her own son? She was his everything to him and he was her everything to her... but Damian had to move on. He could just stick to his mother's side for the re-... He stops. He's been sticking to his father's side this whole time. He was a hypocrite. He could not move on, not when he was so eager to gain respect from his father. He stuck to Batman's side like glue and now and forever he would question it.

But why question his loyalty to Batman? This could also be his thinking running out of control. Sooner or later he wouldn't even be able to control his opinions on matters... and he had to stop this somehow.

He narrows his eyes as a building of Gotham reaches sight. This was his home, his Avalon, and he wanted to protect it even though it was such a messed up disgusting place. No one ever comes here and the people who live here have to risk their lives everyday just by walking to the store.

"Damian."

His name. What a horrid name. It meant Demon... and Jason called him Hell spawn all the time. Tim called him Demon too... and maybe he really was one. He killed without thinking, without second thoughts, and he was often scolded for such things. His mother on the other hand would have praised him and then he would have an overwhelming since of pride and joy fill up in his chest. It was a nice feeling. Something he could live with for the rest of his life.  
He liked getting praised.  
But he didn't get praised often.  
His mother was a very busy woman who hadn't had the time to praise him often.  
His father was also a very busy man who was too indulged in the world and it's problems to praise him.  
His brothers... they were a very confusing bunch. While he had wanted to be praised, they seemed to all want something different from each other. They all knew what they were feeling and what they wanted. And here Damian runs, watching the world past him, and he just feels so _slow _compared to his brothers.

They had so much time with their father. They grew up with him, they knew what he was like, while Damian is stuck trying to put the pieces together. He had thought he knew his father, his brothers, but the only person he really only knew was his mother in the end. She was the very first person Damian wished to impress... and now it's all just so chaotic.

"Damian."

He stops running and looks behind him to see no one lingering about. Who was calling his name? It sounded like his mother almost and... oh no... don't tell me... was he delusional?  
"Stop." He states before tears start to run down his pale cheeks. He didn't want this. He never wanted any of this. Why did he have to suffer? He was always trying to live up to his mother's expectations when he was smaller and now he feels that he has failed.  
"Just leave me alone."

"My beloved. Damian."

"I SAID STOP! STOP FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE I GO!"

"Come to me... I'm awaiting your return."

"Why do you have to torture me so mother!? I have done what you asked! And now I wish to live my own life! Stop trying to control me!"

Damian talking to nothing: upset, crying. In the small far away corners of his mind- humming, even as the rest of him has gone limps from exhaustion- he thinks of how stupid he must look. How incredibly disappointing he might be to his family.

"Damian."

This time it is not his mother's voice he hears but the voice of his brother. Jason. Jason was the black sheep of the family, he always roamed around the city protecting it even without his father's approval. He did what he wanted to do, he didn't need the approval of anyone to do anything, and for that Damian admired him. He had heard his story, the story of a boy who once was a robin... and then things took a dark turn for the little lost robin.

How did he feel? How did he feel when he woke up to dig his own way out of his own grave? Did he feel lost?  
Did any of his brothers ever feel lost?  
Was he feeling lost right now?

"Damian? Are you... okay?"

Damian doesn't understand if Jason is real or not, but he wants to submit to the illusion of a comforting brother at the moment. But Jason looks different: It's odd, seeing him in the evening, standing like a Shepard watching over his sheep. Every inch of Damian feels itchy with fear, and his eyes sting. He's almost afraid to see what comes next.  
"Jason?" He croaks. He hates being so weak but he's not exactly in control right now is he? He KNOWS this isn't him. This is his body running out of control, and he doesn't like to admit it but he needs _help.  
_  
"Damian... I heard you ran away and all but still... this is... what's happened to you?"

_What's happened to you?_ Those words repeat again and again like a broken record in Damian's head and he wants to answer the question _so much _but he can't find his own words.

"It's okay Damian." Jason says and Damian knows that even Jason doesn't know that for sure, but it is comforting to hear his name used in such a soft voice. No one really talked to him like that, even his mother never really talked to him like that. This was something he had missed his whole entire life...  
_This is a total disaster. I must look like a fool. I've never wanted to look like a fool._

His jaw tightens.

"Jason. I..." Damian says before something hits him like a tornado. It's a pounding headache, one that he's never ever felt before, and he finds himself clutching his head in pain. When it stops for a few short seconds it occurs to him that he feels angry once again. The tears quickly disappearing and he was just..., "Jason you IDIOT, following after me? I- I..."  
After the anger left he felt embarrassed and then quickly upset once again.

Uncontrollably he started laughing like a mad man and Jason winces.

"Damian, you are not alright. Let's get you back home. You need help."

_Help. He needed help. _

"But you aren't even real Jason."

Jason disappears into thin air.

* * *

When Dick had finally told everyone everything, they all were already planning a search plan for Damian. But the moment Dick opened the heavy oak front door he found that his search plan wasn't even needed, not when his brother who had just tried to escape was at the front door, shivering. It was a horrid sight and immediately Dick found himself pushing Damian in and there Damian had to face two of his brothers and Steph looking at him in terror.  
Damian had just willingly come back? What... what was happening here?

"Damian?"

Damian had flinched at his name. He had heard it _so many times _that it was sickening. He just wanted people to stop saying his name for it was annoying.  
"Dami what's wrong? Come on, if you don't say anything we can't help you."  
He watches with bleary eyes as Dick drapes a blanket around his shoulders, and he tries his best to keep his frustration at bay.  
"U-Unstable." Damian mutters. Dick would have thought him a robot if he were not his little brother.

"What do you mean unstable?"

"Need help." He struggles to say, looking up at Dick and then past his shoulder at Jason. His eyes waver for a few seconds with pain before glancing once again back at Dick, "I-I c-can tell you e...everyth-"  
He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he felt his knees finally give up on him, like they had lost their faith in him, and he feels someone catch him. Four people are calling out his name, but sadly he cannot reply.

He wasn't _okay_ anymore. He was broken. He was broken like the servants he saw walk through the hall when training with his mother and he was broken like the flickering light bulb in the bathroom.  
Just make it stop.

* * *

**_"I walk a road without people,  
There is no world to snicker at me or to laugh at me.  
Who knew I would miss something like that so much?  
Nothing to trip over, surely there must be some mistake I must do,  
_**_**But who am I kidding? My mistake was choosing to walk this road alone."**_

**Sorry for not updating. I mean, I finally fixed my computer and all... so... PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY DEAR FOLLOWERS. Hopefully this chapter made sense, if you didn't get it... then here's a short summary.  
Damian loses it.  
Simple as that. I've also revealed a little about his kidnapping, yeah... if you hadn't guessed already his mom is involved.  
PLEASE forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes! Also, I own nothing, in case you haven't noticed.**

This chapter's title reminds me of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday. Uh... I think that is what it's called... I'm pretty sure it's called that.


	10. I'm sure he doesn't hiss

He dreams of his mother's soft fingers and a loving touch that he had thought to be non-existent. His head, was in her lap, and she is humming a small tune that he recognizes but he does not know where he recognizes it from.  
"Beloved, I am sorry for the pain I have inflicted upon you."  
It's then that Damian knows this is an illusion because his mother would _never _say that out loud in front of his face, even if it were true.  
"It is all my fault, but it's for the greater good. It's for _you._" She says, he doesn't make any expression or say anything but despite that he thinks his mother can hear his every thought, like he was speaking out in front of the world.

"Say something, adored."

Was it so _wrong _to not want to say anything? He's never disobeyed his mother before, well, not until he sided with his father willingly. If he could fly away though, he would, right at this instant.  
"You tortured me."  
"It was for you." She reminds him, he scoffs.  
"You put something in my blood. I did not act like myself. " He says.  
"It was for you." She repeats, now he's getting pissed off. None of this was for _him, _it was for HER! He just knew it! He loved his mother, he really did, but this was just going too far.

"How was any of this for me?"  
He tries to get up but that is when he realizes he can't even move an inch. Was this a hallucination as well? A drug? A hallucination caused by a drug? Or even a dream? He was going to find out whether he liked it or not apparently.  
"It was all for you Damian. You will take up the league of assassins, and you will lead us all. All for you. This is all for you."  
"Has it ever occured to you _mother-_" He spat "That I don't want to be a leader of a group of assassins? I want nothing to do with you."

She frowns.  
"What you say, cannot be true."  
He growls.  
"Everything I say is true, I am not a liar mother, unlike you."  
She narrows his eyes and promptly glares at him, she tightens her fist around his hair and he grunts in little pain. It was almost as if she wanted to pull his hair out.  
"Damian everything I do for you- I- why do you not-..." She can't seem to form any words over her anger, and she pushes him off of her lap where he rolls over face down onto the ground.  
"This is where you will be if you do not follow me Damian, on the ground. You will be _eating _the dirt off of my shoes. I have trained you better though Damian, I expected more."

"Some mother you are."  
He tries to look up, but he can't. He knows that voice though, it's Dick this time. He realizes that he never really got to spend any quality time with Dick after all of this, but what does it matter anymore? He was here now. It was relief that he felt wash over him.  
"Oh? You think you could better?"  
"Hah. Yeah. What's it to you?"  
His mother growls like a lion, probably dream induced.  
"You could never be able to handle Damian like I do."

Was he some kind of _object _to her? He just wants to get away from her, get away from everyone, but he had already tried that earlier and he had ended up wandering home in pain.  
Wait- wandering home? Was he in the Wayne Manor already? Didn't realizing your dream as… well… _a dream _usually cause people to wake up by now?  
"You monster-" Dick hisses, this isn't like the Dick he knows. Dick doesn't hiss.

* * *

"Oh my go-..."  
Dick glances at Tim, who happens to be staring at Damian lay on a straight metal table in the batcave, certainly this was a sight to behold.

"I mean, he's always been such a little _brat _but _this..."_

Dick nods his head soberly. Man, he could really use a drink now.  
"He came in Tim, saying weird stuff, I don't know what's going on. But-" He continues, "I did see some weird _fluid _in his system. Which I mean in his blood. It's something like... I dunno' poison? I haven't fully speculated it yet, but it's still nothing I've ever seen before."  
Yay. A poison the family hadn't seen before. This was just _great. _Note the sarcasm ladies and gentlemen.

The two brothers turn their attention to Damian immediately, because of a groan that had escaped his mouth. It was something, to know that he was still breathing, and to hear something come from was definitely lifting their hopes up, almost letting them forget the fact that he was poisoned.

"Guys."

It's Jason this time.

"Bruce is coming. He's almost here, actually."

Oh man. They were going to be in big trouble. This was not exciting news, seeing as how Damian had finally returned to them completely delusional. Bruce would not be happy. Not. At. All.  
"His timing couldn't be better." Tim mumbles. Dick turns to look at the both of them, and for the first time he doesn't know what to do.  
"On a more, positive note..." Jason quips, "Barbara called, said she found the kidnappers. They're part of the league of assassins, and they're hanging out in a warehouse near the docks."

Maybe... Dick thinks... if they could find these kidnappers and interogate them... they would tell them everything that happened. That sounded logical did it not? Tim was more of the detective out of the four brothers, but _still _it sounded like a good idea. Perhaps they could even find a cure for Damian.  
"I'll go." Dick volunteers. Jason nods. "I'm going too."  
Tim is the only one who's raising a brow.  
"Then... who will stay with Damian?"

Both brothers look at him.  
"Wa- No. I'm going with you guys, I'm not going to stay here and babysit the demon brat."  
Jason grins.  
"C'mon Timbo."

Tim sighs in defeat.  
"Fine, I'll talk to Stephanie while I'm at it and find the best and _easiest _way to break this all to Bat."

Sounded like a plan.

* * *

**My gosh. I don't know how any of you still follow me anymore but _thank you. _I'm not the best writer, and I've found myself busy of late so I apologize.  
Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I own nothing. **


End file.
